


Every Little Thing You Say

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-03
Updated: 2005-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "Sorry, we can't talk. A few words could lead to 'things,' and we could end up having sex." A good-natured, fairly humorous romp to keep my writing muses busy. The plot bunny came about as my small group in English talked about Nine Parts of Desire, which we’ve been reading the past two weeks. [April 20, 2005]





	Every Little Thing You Say

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

> Title: Every Little Thing You Say   
>  Author: Clarity / Karasu karasumouri (AT) earthlink (DOT) net   
>  Archive: Big Block of Cheese and any livejournal communities that have websites where I post this story to   
>  Rating: Ah, rather mature because of all the sexual implications (although no actual sex takes place)   
>  Character(s): Josh/Sam, but other main characters show up too, mainly Abbey   
>  Spoilers: None   
>  Notes: The plot bunny came about as my small group in English talked about Nine Parts of Desire, which we’ve been reading the past two weeks. [April 20, 2005]   
>  Disclaimer: Regrettably I cannot lay claim to the characters within. No profit, merely fanfiction for the sake of exercise and entertainment.   
>  Summary: "Sorry, we can't talk. A few words could lead to 'things,' and we could end up having sex." A good-natured, fairly humorous romp to keep my writing muses busy.
> 
> **Every Little Thing You Say by Clarity / Karasu**
> 
> Toby had put up his token protest when the celebrants first fell on the “birthday boy,” and he held up for a good hour and a half in his office, alone. But even he couldn’t stay in there forever. After all, the party had still continued outside his door and Josh and CJ were starting to push just a little too far with ill-remembered story-telling for Toby to sit by for any longer. He exited his office amidst cheers and applausecolored confetti was tossed his way and someone had the audacity to try and stick a paper hat on his head!
> 
> “Give me a beer!” he yelled, trying to be heard above the din.
> 
> Josh grinned broadly as he shoved an uncapped beer into Toby’s hand. “Wild thang, I think I love ya!” he jokingly crooned; those gathered nearby chuckled as Toby cast a deadly glare at the far too cheery man.
> 
> “Lose the scowl for ten minutes, Toby,” CJ encouraged, clapping him on the back, winking at Josh conspiratorially. “We sent Sam to retrieve the cake so we happen to have a hostage and if that doesn’t work…” she paused dramatically and stage-whispered, “I’ll set up your official birthday spanking line.”
> 
> Toby’s eyes widened as he looked at her askance. Josh was fighting hard not to choke on his drink as he laughed at the look on Toby’s face; CJ seemed perfectly smug.
> 
> “Hello boys and girls,” Abbey Bartlet greeted as she appeared from behind Toby.
> 
> For his part, Toby coughed on his beer and looked sharply at the First Lady, “Did you just?”
> 
> Abbey smiled calmly as she finished, “Goose you? Why yes, Toby, and you’re very welcome; happy birthday.” She turned her charming smile towards CJ and Josh who were both gaping at her.
> 
> Josh stuttered, “Uh, ma’am, pardon my asking, but why on earth did you just goose Toby?”
> 
> “I’m disappointed in you, Josh,” Abbey said. She slipped her arm though his and patted the back of his hand comfortingly. “You seem to have lost your interest in fun. Look around, it happens to be a celebration, in the honor of Toby’s birthday, in fact.” She grinned and winked. “Are you getting the picture now?”
> 
> CJ chuckled, shaking her head at both men’s rather scandalized looks. “I think they look rather adorable when left in the dark,” she admitted.
> 
> “Oh, for heaven’s sake, you’ve been cooped up for too long!” Abbey cried, rolling her eyes. She slapped Josh on the butt playfully, startling him yet again, causing CJ and Abbey to fall into a fit of giggles. “You two relax and find Samget him to do the same thing! Come along, CJ, we have girl things to do.”
> 
> “Take care, boys,” CJ said in parting.
> 
> Josh eyed the females as if they were a new exotic species of poisonous tree frogs. “That was… really scary.”
> 
> Toby didn’t say anything, but he took a large swallow from his beer bottle.
> 
> ~ * ~
> 
> “…so I know from Donna that Margaret’s got at least twenty-something ‘recruits’ for this thing… Hey, Sam?” Josh stopped talking and pacing at the same time and stared at his friend, who was laid out on his stomach on CJ’s couch. They had moved into the press secretary’s office a while ago when the party-goers started to spread out as any semblance of “private” conversations wanted to be held.
> 
> Sam turned his head towards Josh and blinked inquisitively. Josh didn’t say anything for a while, just stood and stared, taking in the image of Sam as he lay there. Sam’s arms were crossed under a pillow and his head rested on top; his hair was mussed and his glasses were laying discarded on the ground nearby. He had rolled up the sleeves of his white oxford before going to get Toby’s cake earlier that afternoon. The shirt had a well-worn look to it as it swooped easily with the curve of his body where his back curved into the couch cushions. His khaki pants fit snug over the swell of his ass and peeking out of his pant legs where his sock-covered feet since he had kicked off his shoes once he and Josh had taken over CJ’s office.
> 
> Catching Sam’s curious gaze, Josh returned to the present. “You haven’t said much,” he prompted, meaning it as a question.
> 
> Sighing into his elbow, Sam took a moment before answering. “About that… I’m sorry, Josh, we can’t talk.”
> 
> Josh stared at him. And blinked. And blinked again.
> 
> “Excuse me, what?” He stuck a finger in his ear and scratched to see if there was any wax blocking the passage. “I thought I just heard you say that we can’t talk.”
> 
> Sam shifted uncomfortably and mumbled something. “What was that?” Josh demanded. Sam didn’t answer and just nodded his head. “Okay, why the hell not? What on earth is going on here!”
> 
> When Sam turned to face him again, he seemed to be, of all things, blushing, but he looked completely serious. “A few words could lead to… things,” he said delicately. When Josh stared at him blankly with a frown, Sam seemed to turn a deeper shade of red. “We could end up having sex,” he ground out.
> 
> Josh stared at Sam as if he’d lost his mind. What on earth was he talking about? Sex in the same sentence with Josh Lyman and Sam Seaborne without and women involved? Now wait a minute… that ass, that face, hell, that body as a wholethat man, his best friend… But... What? Words lead to sexwhat?
> 
> “Sam?” Josh asked, the only thing he could manage to say with the jumble of thoughts that were suddenly tossing around in his brain.
> 
> Sam gave a long-suffering sigh, as if he was accepting the inevitable fate of his plight, and sat up slowly. Josh’s eyes widened slightly when he realized that his friend was sporting a sizable erection.
> 
> In exasperation, Sam gestured towards his groin and muttered, “This is what happens when we talk!”
> 
> Josh looked down at his own groin when he felt a twitch. Curiously, he asked. “Me, too?”
> 
> Sam met his gaze mournfully. “Yes.”
> 
> Josh lifted an eyebrow, “So… what’s the problem?”
> 
> Sam glared at him. “What’s not a problem? Josh, are you insane?” he shouted.
> 
> As Sam started off on his rant Josh could feel the twitch in his groin growing more insistent. Moving very carefully, Josh twisted the blinds on CJ’s windows closed and shut the door to her office. He let Sam continue his argument on the problems of getting involved while in the White HouseJosh really was listening, after all, it’s just that it wasn’t importantbut soon he found enough was enough.
> 
> “Sam,” he said a moment before he stepped forward and leaned in to press his lips against Sam’s. They parted shortly thereafter for Josh to ask, “So, what’s the problem?”
> 
> Sam let out a breathy chuckle. “What problem?”
> 
> Josh smiled and pressed back in for another kiss. The touching was even better than the talking.
> 
> ~ * ~
> 
> Abbey was saying her good-byes seeing as she and Jed had some “together plans” for the night, their overlapping times rare and often too short. She and CJ had been split up earlier during Margaret’s recruitment speech, what for, Abbey wasn’t sure, she had been lucky enough to get out of that one and got caught up in a conversation with Ainsley and Ginger about the commercial image pushed upon women. Now she wanted to catch CJ to tell her one last thing before she left for the night but she hadn’t seen hide nor hair of the woman.
> 
> Abbey made a beeline for CJ’s office in a last-ditch effort; it actually looked hopeful since the lights seemed to be on behind the closed blinds. She walked confidently to the door and knocked before opening the door and getting an eyeful.
> 
> Just as Abbey was registering that CJ wasn’t at her desk, she heard a quiet, wet sort of pop-ing noise like that of something being loosened from suction. As she turned her head towards the noise her mouth formed a perfect O, and she realized exactly what had been going on. Josh was white as a sheet as he stared at her in horror. She could tell that both he and his partner were completely naked, and although the couch and reclined position of his partner blocked the face of the other man, she had no doubts that Sam Seaborne was the man Josh was desperately trying to keep her from seeing.
> 
> Feeling her face heat, Abbey backed out of the office as quickly as she could and closed the door. She turned on her heel and carefully headed for the hallway, completely forgetting about CJ. Now Josh kneeling in between Sam’s naked thighs… that was going to be a different matter entirely. Josh’s lips had be clearly wet and puffy from…
> 
> “A-Abbey!”
> 
> Abbey turned around, surprised to see Josh jogging towards her, his shirt tossed haphazardly over his arms, and his pants barely on as he fumbled with the fastenings. She stopped to wait for him.
> 
> Josh hesitated a few feet away from her. He clutched his shirt in tight fists, his expression one of tension.
> 
> “Mrs. Bartlet, listen, I’ll… It won’t be a problem, I swear.”
> 
> Abbey stopped him quickly. “Oh, Josh, don’t be silly,” she murmured. Abbey reached out and touched his face. Smiling gently, she said, “You have our blessings, Josh. You boys just be careful.” She winked. “And you might want to take the activities home or behind locked doors, hmm?”
> 
> Josh’s surprised expression quickly turned into one of embarrassment. Abbey chuckled happily and kissed him on the cheek. “You’ll be alright.” She pulled back and looked Josh over. “You better get back to Sam,” she said with a wink, “you don’t want to leave him high and dry.”
> 
> Josh shook his head, obviously getting used to the rather unusual statements coming from the First Lady’s lips. Abbey watched him go and saw Sam meet him in the doorway dressed in boxers and a shirt. She waved at the two men before she left, smiling to herself.
> 
> Abbey hurried her steps towards the Residency as she felt her face break into a wide grin. She couldn’t wait to break the news to Jed, they had been guessing about those two for years.
> 
> ~*Fin*~ 


End file.
